talesofthequadfandomcom-20200215-history
Discos
On both Saturday evenings and the last Thursday evening of CTYI, a disco is held in the canteen. For each disco RA groups are appointed to set up beforehand or tidy up after, meaning hauling the infamously long, awkward canteen tables around. Though the majority of students go to the discos, there is usually an 'alternative activity' (a film etc.) in CG01 if one is desperately anxious or bad at dancing. RAs stand outside constantly filling and re-filling water cups, if a bit unhygienically. In 2009, soft drinks were also provided. In Session 1 2010, the RAs decided to hold the second disco upstairs in the Mezzanine. This was a kinda cool idea, but it was tiny and overheated. In addition, there was a flood and a leak, followed by the fire alarm being set off and the premature ending of the disco. Everpresent Songs Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana Depressingly, this is the closest thing the discos have to a proper moshing song. It is played every year, usually about halfway through every disco; however in session 2 2006 it was only played at the last disco because the RAs believed that year's CTYI students were 'too rowdy' for this song to be played. Typical moshing and headbanging rules and etiquette apply (if anyone falls, help them up) and singing along is encouraged. During the main verses everyone stands in the centre of the canteen with their hands in the air. Note: In the greatest travesty of Session 1 2008, Christine banned this song from the last disco, due to allegations of excessive violence (which several pointed out was the obvious intention). This resulted in many CTYIzens sitting on the floor in front of the DJ or going outside the canteen in protest. Never forgive, never forget: the CTYI way. The song also wasn't played at all during Session 1 2009, once again due to the moshing from previous years. Again, in Session 2, this song was conspicuously absent. The Journalism class wrote an article about the absence in the newspaper, and no completely definitive reason was given for this shocking loss. It seemed that it would never return. Fortunately, it was played at the first disco at CTYI session one 2010. Unfortunately, we have been told that it is OFFICIALLY banned from all discos. edit: Session 1, 2011, during the outdoor disco the song was played to a great mosh from all. In Session 2, 2014, the opening bars were played which led to great excitement before the RAs told the DJ to change the song to a Green Day song - WHO KNOWS OR SOMETHING WHAT SONG IS THIS YO. In Session 2, 2016, the song was suddenly brought back during the first disco. There was A LOT of excitement. Y.M.C.A. by The Village People For this song some CTYIzens climb onto tables and chairs, and all CTYIzens perform appropriate hand motions at the chorus. People generally sing C.T.Y.I." at the chorus, and to sign these letters rather than Y, M, C and A, and the DJ lowers the music slightly so that this can clearly be heard. However, if the DJ doesn't do this, it can cause confusion. There are always some who make the YMCA signs and glance around in confusion. This is why we urge every newbie to have a mentor. 500 Miles by The Proclaimers For this song, many CTYIzens form a giant conga line and walk during the verses and run as fast as possible around the canteen at the chorus. Often, multiple lines are formed, leading to slight confusion, especially given the amount of people in the small space. Strangely in session 2 of 2009 Pirate Declan and Madd decided not to conform and made their own individual waltz style dance, which they called a backward, two person conga line directly in the centre of the larger 'normal' one! In recent years, many people have shouted "HAGGIS!" randomly, to commemorate our scottish friend, Haggis S209. Be warned that the first chorus DOES NOT have a "da da da" part at the end, which could save the confusion of being halfway through the second verse once the voices have died down and the running ceased. Pokémon Theme Tune Very cheesy and passionate, involving most to sing along and act out the stage directions of the cartoon's opening. Much sir shredding ensues when the solo comes in and is a sight to behold. If at all possible, run between groups singing as loudly as possible and dancing with strangers. Actions are also strongly encouraged. SING ALONG. DO IT. Grease medley Generally speaking, anything goes for this one, as long as it is as corny and overdone as possible. The dance moves are: automatic, systematic, hydromatic. Street Spirit (Fade Out) by Radiohead For this song, all CTYizens lie down on the floor and wave their hands in the air. Again, singing along is encouraged. This tradition allegedly started in 1997 when someone by Boards.ie username nedmaddstone lay down on the canteen floor due to Thom Yorke's recumbence on a car in the music video. Unfortunately, in Session 2 2010, the usual DJ was pre-booked for the first disco. His replacement didn't have Street Spirit and therefore it was not played. Another unfortunate incident was at the second disco in Session 1 2011; the DJ picked up the disc and it literally just broke in his hands! To exacerbate the situation, it was found that Iris was on the same disc. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen Yet another of the depressingly few rock songs played at the disco every year.Happily, this is also a classic song and EVERYONE sings along. The song begins with a standard disco circle, followed by a mosh in the middle (which the RAs steadfastly try and fail to prevent), crazy dancing and finally a grab for the middle position of the canteen. This song was also played during the break at the Talent Show in 2008. Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls Iris is played at every disco, usually around the same time as Street Spirit. CTYizens gather in a large circle around the canteen. Any couples willing to can go into the middle of the circle and slow dance. This traditionally also includes bromances. However in 2011, everyone seemed to pair up and run around the middle of the circle, causing Iris to not be the beautifully sad song it usually is. Tears are occasionally shed by those who identify with the song's message. In session 1 2011 the Iris disc broke, in the incident described under Street Spirit. American Pie by Don McLean Newbies please note that this is THE MOST IMPORTANT SONG EVER for everyone on the course and if you play it at any time without everyone in the vicinity's express consent, you will accidentally set alight.This song ends every disco and the list of traditions associated with it is so long it warrants its own page, but what follows is a rough guide. # Everyone puts their arms around each other's shoulders, forming a large circle. In some instances, there is not quite enough room for this circle, leaving many participants (keeping in mind that everyone participates) a little squashed. The Nevermores make their own circle in the centre # Apart from during the intro and outro, students kick their legs in time with the music. Right first, then left. Please. # At the chorus, upon the speaking of the word 'die' for the first time, " DIE DIE DIE DIE! LIVE LIVE LIVE LIVE! SEX SEX SEX SEX! MORE MORE MORE MORE!" is traditionally shouted. Everyone jumps in time with each word. # At the words "You both kicked off your shoes", shoes are kicked off, flying through the air. They are retrieved when the song ends and the lights turn on, the end of the song being the end of the disco. # At the words "the jester stole his thorny crown", the current Pirate (Session 2 only) throws his hat into the pile of "kicked-off" shoes, where it remains til the song ends. # At the words "And in the streets the children screamed", students scream loudly. # One person in session one at least (formerly Lorcan Dunne) yells at the line "and the three men I admire most the father son and Holy Ghost" “ahhh a ghost” this was inherited from a group of never more and has been carried on. Before this, the tradition was to change aforementioned line to "and the three men I admire most, the Father, Son and Fergal Close" to honour the long-running Site Director. However, since Fergal's retirement after 2003, this tradition has been slowly dying out. However the "AHHH a ghost" tradition has spread to session 2, formerly shouted dy Barcoe and Donal. # Less a tradition than an annual unstoppableoccurrence, many CTYIzens find themselves crying as this song ends at the last disco. It is also suggested that CTYizens memorise the lyrics for this song. Yes, ALL of them, you lazy twats. Notable Incidents At the last disco of Session 2, 2005, American Pie was played (signalling, as it does, the end of the disco) but the Site Director gave the students an extra half-hour. This resulted in the song being played twice, the first and so far last time this has happened. Many students were frozen in confusion at the Director's announcement, not sure if they were happy or angry, while some Nevermores were seen wandering around in tears, striking out at RAs and any member of staff because this broke tradition and it was their last disco ever. At the first disco of Session 2 2009, lostfanvanjellies22 and thejetset1 got the DJ to film American Pie. The video can be found here: [1] At the second disco of Session 1 2010, the disastrous attempt to hold it in the Mez led to the Fire Alarm going off and the disco had to be cut off early, because of this American Pie was not played at all (which made a few people angry. but what can you do) At the last disco of Session 2 2011, many CTYIzens took off their glowsticks and threw them into the middle of the circle. They looked really cool as they flew through the air. The canteen floor was covered in them... :) In the second disco of session 1 2013 - amongst the DJ confusion - the DJ played the 4-minute version of the song, resulting in outrage from many nevermores. The situation was thankfully rectified for the final disco. In the first disco of Session 1 2015, presumably due to the influx of newbies that year, there were three circles formed. Fortunately, nevermores and other older CTYizens explained how the song actually works. 2003 songs Gay Bar by Electric 6 Recently released, played at every disco and performed at the Session 2 Talent Show. It manages to fool half of the students without fail every time the false ending starts, which in itself manages to annoy the other half. This song made a welcome return at one disco in Session 2, 2005. After being played during the Session 1 discos in both 06 and 07 and played for every disco in session 2 07, Gay Bar is definitely now an established as an annual disco song. It is played at almost every disco now. It was also performed at the Talent Show of Session 2 '08 by SuperMegaKillCrushDeathDeathDeath! Usually this song is used to encourage and cheer on whatever person has come out during the session (for instance Caoimhe Foley in S1 '09) This song is now technically an ever-present song. 2006 songs Respect by Aretha Franklin The DJ announced this song as "This is one for the RAs!" By The Way by Red Hot Chilli Peppers Yeah, whatever. Golddigga by Kanye West This pinnacle of socially acceptable misogyny was played during some of the 2006 discos. Wu Tang Clan Thank a certain American for this one in session 2. Making the Wu Tang Clan during the chorus and singing along is par for the course and in 2006 the members of Hugh and Dave's RA group changed the words to 'Hugh and Dave ain't nothin' ta fuck with!' 2007 songs Teenagers by My Chemical Romance The famed "only decent song" of those shamefully overtalented and extremely sexy sexy pop punkering boys MCR (hell yeah I said it, and I'll take on any one of you that try and challenge me, ya bastards!) was another wimpy moshing song of discos in 2007. Bad Touch by the Bloodhound Gang A song the whole campus had become much taken to, was played partially at the second disco and in full at the last disco, resulting in many dance movements with thrusting. 2008 Songs That's Not My Name by the Ting Tings It was played at every disco Ses 1. Many dance moves were quickly created to accompany the music. Take On Me by A-Ha Yes we like Norwegian pop music, so what? Ya STARTIN'? Hey Mickey In session 2 Mickey the RA had this song sung to him several times throughout the course by Edan 2009 Songs So What by Pink Famed to be the song in which Niamh Gaskin dislocated her knee dancing. Played again on the last disco as a tribute to the said CTYIzen Hey Mickey Tribute to the RA, Vicky. Everyone sings Hey Vicky instead of Hey Mickey (Session One) ANd also make a heart shape with their hands and runs towards her :) Time Warp In tribute to the WAP's inclusion of this song in their play. In order for this song to be played at the last disco, Eva Short of WAP and Killian O'Dwyer of Journalism had to make a total of three requests, one at each disco, until the DJ eventually got the CD. The two could be seen stomping their feet and shouting ' WHYY??' each time the DJ said he didn't have it. After a long struggle it was finally played at the Last Disco.(Session Two) We Will Rock You A certain group of CTYI students changed the lyrics of the chorus from "We will, we will, Rock You!" To "We Will, We will GUNDA" in respect to Gunda Marl. This became more universally known during the talent show of Session II, in which Andy "Firetree" Morris and Aisling decided to get this chant going during a gap between acts. (Session Two) Scotty doesn't know Taken from the film Eurotrip, this song was played at far as I remember every disco in session 1, and every student tended to crowd around Scotty Shake It A song requested by 'the boy band' at the first disco was a recurring theme in the lives of many ctyizens of this session, especially those in comp apps. 2010 songs Big Booty Bitches This was requested and was a favourite among both students and RAs. In the last few days Cian McElhinney made CDs with the song on it and he handed it out to people to carry on the tradition. BBB was played at all three discos. When it came on "The Pretty Boys" whipped off their tops to expose their "Wife-Beaters"(Tank-Tops) underneath and preformed their well rehearsed "routine". Three of "The Pretty Boys", incorporated this song into their talent show audition. Unfortunately, Christine & Ronan deemed the song as well as their dance too provocative to be preformed. I Know You Want Me Um. Yeah, let's not talk about this one. Hotel Room Both by "Pitbull" played at all three discos, and involved dancers counting to four in spanish,(I know you want me). Consisted of mainly speedy hip movement and ho dancing. 2011 songs Firework Firework was played at all three discos this year I'm On A Boat The song was played at all 3 discos. It was especially appreciated at the first one because of the crap setlist that night due to the Dj being unavailable.Flippy-Floppys tend to be screamed way louder than any other word as it was the most known. This song was also present at the rave in the quad. Team of Owls seemed to particualarily enjoy it. *edit*(I dont remember hearing this) Oh it happened. And it was GOOOD. Just Can't Get Enough Played at all 3 discos in Session 1 under special request from Howard Helen B| This also held special significance towards Paul "The Beast" Garvey, as it was often said by Anna and Charlotte that neither could "get enough" of him. Kickstarts Also played at every disco. At discos 2 and 3, Séan Fox and Ciara Keegan could be heard screaming "Please don't go to China!!!!" (as opposed to "Imagine life without ya..") at Niamh O Regan, on the basis of her possibly moving there. You've Got The Love Played at all 3 discos because it was Ronan the RAs ringtone and went off during a RA meeting. His RA group proceed to mock him by singing it constantly. At the discos students gathered in the middle with their hands up in the air. Hotel Room Service Several CTYIzens replaced 'we at the hotel, motel, holiday inn' with 'we at the C-T-Y-I 'commodation' (accommodation) Nyan Cat Yeah thats right, nyan cat. *edit* I DO NOT REMEMBER THIS D: Big Booty Bitches Made a return from 2010, Played at 2nd and 3rd discos of Session 1. On The Floor The J.Lo/Pitbull song was played at all three discos of session 1 and appeared to very widely appreciated by the dancing population of CTYI. We Will Gunda! This time honoured tradition of replacing the "rock you" in We Will Rock You with the name "GUNDA" was reinstated from 2009 by Heather Grace and Hannah Dunne in the second disco in session two. Milk Lizard Many people left the disco for the duration of this fabulous bit of hardcore metal. Inexplicable, I know. The Lazy Song In Session 2, despite being a current chart song, was Awesomified when Matt Murtagh and Pirate Deco were going to be lazy about dancing and lay out on the ground during the first disco, this quickly became a trend and by the last disco only a few 'teabaggers' remained. *comments have been removed due to UNTRUENESS* Apache (Jump on it) - Sugar Hill Gang This hip-hop classic was played at the last two discos in session 2. It resulted in much pronounced booty shaking all across the dancefloor. Taking The Hobbits To Isengard After 3 requests for this at each disco, someone decided to download it on the WIFI in the canteen and ask the DJ to plug it in, which he did. A massive rave ensued, consuming all hobbits in the nearby area. Na Na Na! My Chemical Romance Re-enter our awesome Disco song page with this delightfully energetic and incredibly fatigue inducing song Na Na Na, even if you hate that sexy sexy Gerard way, you gotta admit. . . he had you in the palm of his hands. Party Rock Anthem This song was played at all three discos in session 2. When the song was played rave circles formed where people attempted to "shuffle" in the centre. Many people were not able to shuffle well apart from Caoimhin De Bhailis (Crisps) and Mark Hanley who had a lot more experience than everyone else.